


When we were lions

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's such a small gesture but it sends his heart racing</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we were lions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/6527.html?thread=9884799) prompt on [](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/)**1stclass_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

They sit next to each other, so close that Alex can feel the heat from Armando’s hand against his own where they rest on the bench. Then almost accidentally Armando’s little finger touches his. Alex stiffens for a moment. They’re not…they haven’t done this in public yet but they are on a park bench and no one is around.

Alex swallows and then decides boldly to cross his little finger over Armando’s even though his hand is trembling and his heart is racing in his chest. He feels hot and cold at the same time and slightly giddy from the danger they’re in from breaking these taboos: they’re both men, they’re mutants, they’re black and white.

He can hear Armando take a sharp breath. He didn’t expect this. But he recovers quickly and wraps his hand around Alex’s fingers and hold on tight. Out of the corner of his eyes Alex can see the defiant line around Armando’s mouth.

Alex moves his hand slightly, and one by one, threads his fingers through Armando’s until their hands are tangled together.

So this feels what it’s like to hold hands, Alex thinks and suddenly he can understand why people do that so much. He feels light and safe with Armando’s hand wrapped around his and he would really like to keep holding Armando’s hand despite the obvious danger of anyone walking in on them.

His heart is pounding in his chest and he feels giddy and terrified at the same time. It’s dangerous and stupid and absolutely perfect. Alex wants to lean over and kiss him, wants to tell him about these feelings he has for Armando just because Armando is holding his hand. He wants to ask if Armando feels it too, if it’s normal to feel like this.

This is the bravest thing he has ever done and all he wants to do is turn to Armando and tell him, tell him everything.

 


End file.
